


Hawaiian Wedding

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Danny get married...and the boys do the hula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaiian Wedding

This was where he had been born, the beautiful state of Hawaii.  He had moved with his family when he was only five and ended up in Beacon Hills.  The cold weather was so different from the warm weather that he was used to.  But Beacon Hills had given him Jackson and he wouldn’t change that for the world.

Still, Hawaii was where he was born.  It was in his blood, so it was the obvious choice when Jackson had asked him where they should get married.

Married…to Jackson…it seemed like a dream.

He had been so in love with Jackson since that very first meeting when they were six.  They had been nearly inseparable after that…until high school anyway.

After that, Jackson had started to notice girls, or rather…he had started to notice that he was truly _noticing_ guys and had ended up in a panic that his adoptive parents would hate him for being gay…so he had found the prettiest girl in the school and made her his.

Now Lydia was just their ‘fag hag’.

She was also going to be Jackson’s ‘Maid of Honor’.  Danny ideally would have had Jackson as his best man, but as Jackson was his groom; he had asked Stiles for that honor.

Really, he had gotten pretty close to Stiles after the whole werewolf incident.

Danny smiled as he remembered ‘the werewolf incident’ as he liked to think of it.  It had been shortly after Jackson was turned that Danny noticed the differences.  Eventually Jackson had been forced to tell him the truth; and Jackson had suggested that he speak to Stiles because Stiles had been the one to help Scott through it.

Danny and Stiles had spent a lot of time together after that, and eventually the scent of the hyperactive teen being all over him had caused Jackson to stake his claim.

It had been subtle at first.  Jackson would steal Danny’s clothes and get his scent on to them so that Danny would smell more like him then Stiles.  Then there was all the sniffing…and eventually on one full moon Jackson had finally snapped and pinned Danny to a wall and proceeded to give him a mind numbing blow job.

That night, when Jackson had shifted; he had crawled in through Danny’s window and curled up against him for the entire night.

When they had finally graduated; Danny had asked Derek for the bite, which had been freely given.

That was the same night where Derek and Stiles finally admitted their feelings for one another and had sex.  It had also been the night that Derek accidently turned Stiles into a werewolf.  It turns out that when you’re the alpha, every love bite could be the bite that creates a new wolf.

That had been such a long time ago though.

They were all 23 now, except for Allison who was 24 and Derek who was 30 but hadn’t actually looked like he had aged a day since he had become the alpha.

Scott and Allison were also engaged but they would be having a winter wedding.

But it was summer, and it was time for Danny and Jackson.

The entire pack was in Hawaii for the celebration.

***  
Jackson and Danny stood on the beach before a priest.  The waves were crashing in the background adding the only music that they truly needed in the ceremony.

Danny smiled brightly at Jackson.  Their wolf sides were already mated.  They were one for the rest of their lives; but this was to make them one in the eyes of the law and their families.

Jackson smiled brightly at Danny.  This had been a life time in the making.

“Do you, Jackson Whittemore take Daniel Kean as your lawfully wedded husband?”

Jackson grinned brightly and his eyes flashed blue for just an instant.  It was so fast that only another werewolf would be able to catch it.

“I do.”

“Daniel Kean, do you take Jackson Whittemore as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Then with the power invested in my be god, and the state of Hawaii, I now pronounce you husband and husband.  You may kiss your husband.”

The two laughed lightly in pure joy before kissing softly.  There was cheering from their pack and families.

“I now pronounce for the first time, Misters Jackson and Daniel Whittemore-Kean!”

***  
It was almost midnight; but the party wasn’t even close to ending.  They reception hall opened up onto the beach.  Everyone had changed into more comfortable clothes.  The boys were dressed in light cotton pants and Hawaiian shirts while the girls were dressed in comfortable cotton skirts and soft shirts.

Jackson and Danny were standing side by side as they took a hula lesson from one of the dancers that they had hired.

Scott and Stiles wanted in on the action as well and joined in.

Derek simply sat back with his own personal video camera as he videotaped the scene.

“Derek!  Come join us!”

Derek shook his head slowly.  “There is no way you’re getting me to do that.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and went back to dancing before taking something small from Lydia’s hand and handing Allison the camera so she could continue to video tape the lesson.

“Stiles, come here.”

Stiles followed after Derek, down the beach until they were completely alone.

The waves were crashing against the shore and dolphins were jumping up out of the water and playing in the surf.

“Derek?  You smell nervous.”

“I am.  More than I have ever been.”

Stiles was about to turn and face his mate and alpha, only to notice that Derek was on his knee.

“D…Derek?”

Derek pulled a small box out of his pocket.

“Genim Stilinski, will you make me the happiest man on this planet, on any planet…and become my husband?  Stiles?  Will you marry me?”

Stiles gave a very ‘manly’ squeal before tackling his mate and kissing him deeply.

“Yes yes yes yes yes!”

Derek laughed happily and kissed Stiles back deeply before slipping the ring on his mate’s finger.

There was cheering as the pack revealed themselves.  Allison was holding the camera having caught it all on film thanks to the night vision feature.

***  
They had returned back to the party after that.  Now, in pure happiness, Derek had agreed to learn the hula as well.  He was even wearing the grass skirt along with the rest of the boys as they did the moves of the dance.

The girls just sat back and filmed.

 


End file.
